


The Flames of Faith

by sunsetking



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark!Daenerys, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetking/pseuds/sunsetking
Summary: The flames will have their due.





	The Flames of Faith

When she was born, it is said a layer of scales covered her face.

When her mother saw her daughter’s face, she knew.

But the good mother was not able to warn the others, for the child slew her mother as she was born.

And when the child and her brother fled the ruin of their family, no one warned him of the danger he cradled to his chest.

 

She was a strange babe. While others wept and wailed and laughed and slept, she was quiet. Her brother learned quickly; when she fussed, it was never for food, or attention, or a change of clothes.

She only fussed for the flames.

A candle was enough, and he when he lit one, it entranced her. She would stare at the fire for hours on end, until he put out so she would sleep.

She grew quickly, and one day her brother came across her crawling into a fireplace.

He burnt his hands in extracting her from the coals, but she was unburnt.

He never questioned it.

 

Eventually, allies were found, and with them, a home and a lemon tree.

She was a child, but that did not lessen the unholy purple fire in her eyes.

And when her brother returned one day to the sight of burning red doors, he confessed later to himself that he wasn’t surprised.

 

She ate little and talked less. He feared she might be mute, but was relieved of his fears when they came across a Red Priest. After listening to her chatter about the various varieties of fire for more than an hour, he resolved to travel to Volantis.

 

When she saw the Red Temple, a smile broke across her face. 

Her brother knew that she was determined to enter its halls.

He begged and pleaded, but she would not be denied.

And he loved her, and feared her, and it would be agony and relief to be separated from her.

But when she went to the Red Temple and offered herself to the Red God, so did he.

 

A ship took them to far-flung Asshai, where the shadows lie.

There, they danced in shadow and flame. 

He was trained by a strange swordsman who wielded blades of flame.

She learnt of magic and whips, of controlling the fire and the shadows.

It could have been a year in those oily halls, and it could have been a thousand.

They sang hymns to the Red God.

And when the Red God answered, they went home.

 

The Smoking Sea welcomed its children.

Ruins of a city of the gods stood before them, and the two explored their home.

When they left, a suit of Valyrian armor, a lion’s blade, and a clutch of eggs left with them.

 

When they returned, it was to fight a kraken.

The Red God feasted on sailor’s blood.

 

She was fire, and her children were fire and shadow.

Beasts of the elements, they issued forth from Valyria, burning all in their path.

And the Red God smiled on his children.

 

He burned, and he loved it.

His enemies fell to his fiery sword, and scaly monsters were at his beck and call.

 

Together, they traveled across the East, spreading the Red God’s faith and burning those who resisted.

 

Together, they headed west.

 

The flames rejoiced in the branches of weirwood. From Sunspear to the Wall, Westeros burned. Flames of fire followed by flames of faith.

And the Red God smiled on his children.

 

They sat in the Throne Room, inhaling the smoke.

And the Red God smiled on his children.

 

A thousand years later, when the flames roared through the halls of his western temples, the Red God smiled.

 

For his daughter had pleased him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot, and an experiment in a different style of writing.


End file.
